poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pablo
' Pablo' is a blue anthropomorphic penguin and the series' deuteragonist. He wears a blue bowtie on his neck and a blue-and-yellow beanie propeller hat on his head. He is best friends with Tyrone, and lives in a blue house located left of Tyrone's house. His interests include playing with his other friends, pretending, and going on adventures. He is enthusiastic and loves excitement on his adventures, but he's usually the first to react when faced with problem. He frequently has panic attacks, where he runs around in circles, telling himself or his friends to stay calm and not to panic, or getting alarmed and rambling out comical, unpositive things. Whenever Pablo starts to get worried about something, his friends are always there to calm him and assure him that everything will be okay. Despite his fear of many things, Pablo will always help a friend in need. He is also a very clever little penguin. Throughout his adventures, he loves coming up with new ideas for him and his friends to make their pretend play more interesting. Pablo's voice was provided by Zach Tyler Eisen in the first season and Jake Goldberg in seasons two through four. His singing voice is provided by Sean Curley. For live performances after 2009, Sean Curley (his singing voice) potrayed Pablo's voice, both speaking and singing. Personality Pablo is good-natured and tries to make everyone happy. He is an imaginative and frenetic little penguin who’s a bit tightly wound. He thinks, speaks, acts, and reacts quickly – but by no means is he a birdbrain. Pablo is always ready to help his backyard playmates as they explore the High Seas, the Frozen North, or the Wild West. He may not be the most agile or graceful of the friends, but he’s enthusiastic and determined. In season one, Pablo got worried often and had a "panic attack" in almost every episode he appeared in (exceptions include It's Great To Be A Ghost!, Monster Detectives, and The Yeti). ''In season two, Pablo does not get worried as frequently and he is shown mostly as being enthusiastic and easily excited from time to time. In season three, he shows no sign of being scared to do something, with the exception of the episode ''Pirate Camp. This also had an affect on his popular "panic attacks", which he did not encounter during season three, except for the episode Caveman's Best Friend. The panic attacks were brought up again in an episode from the fourth season, The Flipper!, though in this specific instance it was excitement as opposed to panic. During the fourth season, Pablo's bond with Austin was stronger and more best-friend-like than it had been in earlier seasons. Trivia * Pablo has been absent for one episode. His one absence was in Chichen-Itza Pizza. * Pablo is the second-most common character to be featured on merchandise, after Uniqua (the series' protagonist). * Pablo has played several villains throughout the series, such as Yucky Man from Race To The Tower Of Power, and Professor Bug from Robot Rampage. * Pablo has a tendency to panic when the situation looks grim. * This character trait was most common in the first season, and brought back off and on a few times throughout the other seasons. * Pablo takes the role of the protagonist in the double-length episode'' International Super Spy. ''The protagonist of the overall series, Uniqua, assumes the role of an antagonist. * The characters coincidentally visit Pablo's house for a snack in each double-length episode. * Pablo is the shortest main character. * Pablo has a talent to play the accordion and trumpet. * Gallery Pirate_Treasure_Cast.jpg|Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, and Austin as Pirates Superspy.jpg|Pablo as Agent Secret Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Kids Category:Penguins Category:Birds Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Backyardigans Category:Panic attack prone Category:Nick Jr. Characters Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Zach Tyler Eisen Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies